[Field of the Invention]
The invention relates to an electronic device and more particularly relates to a display device.
[Description of Related Art]
A transparent display panel refers to a display panel having a certain degree of transparency and is capable of clearly displaying the background behind the panel, while presenting image frames on both surfaces, providing a double-sided display effect. The transparent display panel is not only suitable, for example, in portable electronic products, such as electronic eyeglasses, but is also suitable for a variety of applications, such as windows in buildings, car windows and shop windows. Besides the original transparent display function, there is even more potential for development as information display in the future, thus receiving attention in the market.
When presenting double-sided display function, current transparent displays often require assistance from external environmental light source in order to clearly present the image frames. However, when there is no assistance from environmental light source, the image frames presented by the transparent displays often cannot be read by users, thereby causing inconvenience in usage.